(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board materials for making storage boxes baskets as well as screens and more particularly, to such a board material, which has flexible and hard characteristics.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Various materials including ceramics, glass, wood, plastics, stainless steel, and etc. can be used for making storage containers. Storage containers of wooden material cause an antique sense of beauty and are intensively invited by consumers for storing jewelry and personal small items.
The aforesaid materials such as ceramics, glass, wood, plastics, and stainless steel are hard materials. Storage containers made of these materials have a stiff structure. There are storage containers using hard members to support flexible fabric container body in shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,103, equivalent to German Utility No. 20106397.2, discloses a bamboo basket, which includes a bottom frame, a top open frame, a plurality of flexible peripheral side panels respectively connected between the bottom frame and the top open frame and abutted against one another at an angle and defining with the bottom frame and the top open frame a holding space for holding things. The peripheral side panels each have a plurality of longitudinal bamboo slats and a plurality of transverse bamboo slats intersected with the longitudinal bamboo slats, a plurality of upright angle bars respectively connected between the bottom frame and the top open frame and attached to the abutted area between each two of the peripheral side panels at an outer side, and a plurality of packing strips respectively adhered to the peripheral side panels over the abutted area between each two of the peripheral side panels at an inner side opposite to the upright angle bars and a bottom side of each of the peripheral side panels. This structure of bamboo basket has a complicated structure, resulting in a high manufacturing cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,103, equivalent to German Utility No. 03000275.2, discloses a bendable board material, which has a flexible base sheet, and two sets of hard slats respectively symmetrically fastened to two opposite sides of the flexible base sheet and arranged in parallel. According to this design, the hard slats are equal in size and symmetrically fastened to the two opposite sides of the flexible base sheet. This design has an application limitation.